Lollipop Spell
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Harry ends up staying with Draco, But then things start to hot, and both boys end up falling for the other because of a sweet spell...
1. Sours of the sweets

Lollipop Spell  
  
Teraki WuFang  
  
The car was slow as it lift the drive way. The tears were painful as his looked away. The words were too quickly said, and the love to shortly shared.  
  
Harry's heart broke. He was leaving the only thing he loved, and the only thing he hated. The blond boy only watched the car drive off. He never waved, or cried, of showed any emotion. His father stood near. Hand on shoulder, key in lock. He felt like dying as he watched.  
  
Here's what you've missed.(Flash Back)  
  
Harry had been forced to stay with the Malfoy's for the summer because of his 'family arrangements'. He had hated his stay there the first week, but the second was.more then he ever wanted in his whole life. He found himself. He found Draco.  
  
The car stopped and his door was opened. Draco got in first then moved over, letting Harry next inside. They sat there in silence until draco's tongue got the best of him. "Ok, what do you want to do Potter?" Harry looked out the window as if there had been nothing said. "Harry!" Green eyes blinked back, into his own reflection. "Yes?" Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Which Harry found very adorable. "Your not even trying to enjoy your stay. I don't understand why you wanted to come here anyways." Harry's eye twitched. "I do not want to stay in my foe's house for the whole summer under the watchful eye of his pain in the ass son!" Draco slyed. "Im not a pain in the ass. And if you didn't want to come then why are you here? Not good enough for your muggles?" Harry slyed deeper and leaned over so his face nearly touched Draco's. "Voledermort is after me. I don't want to put innocent people in danger. You and your family are powerful. In other words. You need to protect me dear Malfoy." Draco sunk back in his seat and almost snarled. "I will turn myself into a toad before I protect the likes of you!"  
  
"Never!" Draco snapped and received a slap from his mother. "Your father is depending on the council of Hogwarts to trust him, or he will not be able to send you there anymore and our lord will be non to pleased about that! Now go find Potter and do as he wishes. End of discussion!" Draco marched off and slammed the dinning hall doors closed. He jumped when Harry was revealed from behind one of the doors. "What did you hear?!" He growled, hand around Harry's neck. Harry slyed, his hands going over Draco's. "I heard enough to know your not aloud to kill me. Now put me down!" Draco released him and slyed. "So, do you know any toad spell's?" Harry smirked and pulled out a lollipop. "Nope, but this is better." Draco eyed the glowing green candy on a stick. "What is it? And what does it do?" Harry pulled off the wrapper and grinned. "You suck on it and I suck on it, that way we and only us have licked it." Draco raised an eye brow. "And?" Harry shrugged. "We'll feel what ever the other is feeling. Emotionally wise. So you can tell if im having fun, or if im not happy. Then I can have fun and your dad wont get in trouble form your lord. Who is your lord? Is he, like, a god?" Draco paled. "Our lord is like a god to the muggles. But ours didn't make us. And he didn't have son's or some what. He's a god, but a wizard god." Harry nodded and handed Draco the candy. "Suck it." Draco blushed and stuck up his nose. "No, I don't like candy." Harry snickered and popped it into Draco's mouth before he could say anything more. "There, now my turn." Draco slyed. "It tastes like crap." Harry sucked on it feverishly. "Lime, I love this flavor." Draco took it back and tasted it again. "No, it still tastes like shit on a stick!"  
  
That night they sat in draco's room of treasures and toys. Not muggle things, but wizards things. Like real dragon robots and different spells, and gate ways in the walls. Harry was laying on his stomach and feeling bored. Draco who was having a blast teasing some barbarians in the past zoomed back into the room. "Potter! Your killing me here! Im having fun and hen im bored the next moment. You need to do something! Anything!" Harry stood and jumped on the bed. "Wee." Then sat down on the bed. "Im home sick. I want to go back." Draco felt the pang of time passing to slowly. "You mean, back home? Or to Hogwarts?" Harry sighed. "Hogwarts is my home Draco. No matter what is offered to me outside those walls. It will always be calling me back." Draco smiled. "Now im depressed. Potter, do you like animals?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Then lets make a new one. Half cat and half owl." Harry rolled his eyes and pressed his face into the bed covers. "Draco, please. Don't even start." Draco poked him with his wand and made a box out of air. "Come on! Up!" Harry groaned and stood on the opposite side of the box. Draco grabbed his hand and plucked his index finger. "Ow!" Draco did the same to his own finger and touched his index finger to Harry's. two single drops of blood mixed and dropped into the box.  
  
Harry paled at the tension in the room. "Draco, what's it doing?" The box moved and formed into something furry. "Its becoming our animal." The creature was a cat, but the fur turned into scales and its eyes went into slits, like a snake. Its blue eyes glazed over and looked up at harry and Draco. "Messssss.." It purred/Ssssed. In half cat and snake like ways, it moved around them and eyed them curiously. "She's adorable!" Draco smiled and took it up. "Um, I guess that's one word for it." The creature and Draco cuddled as Harry felt draco's heart fill with love for the creature. Harry moved closer and pet it gently. "I guess it is kinda cute. What should we call it?" Draco thought for a while then smirked. "Her name will be Sissy." Harry giggled and nodded. "Perfect." Sissy jumped out of Draco's arms and into the time whole. "Shit!" Both boys gasped at once and jumped in after her.  
  
Afew hours later they had finally caught sissy and returned to the bed room. Harry dropped to the bed and sighed. "I smell like horse." Draco turned up his nose. "I smell like wet dog." Harry giggled. "That's because you got drooled on by that dog-thing." Draco smiled and put Sissy on the bed. "Merreso!" The walls turned to stone and all the magic in the room went away, like an off switch. Harry clapped and flopped onto his back. He pulled out his wand and used it to put a clean spell over him. He smiled at the fresh feeling. "Much better." Draco did the same and flopped down beside him. Suddenly they were far too tried to do anything. Draco crawled up to his pillows and closed his eyes. Harry followed and tapped his shoulder. "Draco, do you mind if I stay here?" Draco mumbled what must have been a yes and rolled over to face him. "Just don't kick me. Or I'll kick you back." Harry curled into the other pillow and yawned. "Ditto."  
  
It was around 4 in the morning when Harry awoke from another one of 'those' dreams. Draco was also awaken. "Potter your such a little boy! You and your wet dreams woke me up and now im horny. Think of something bad! Think of Ron naked or something." Harry blushed as that feeling only grew. Draco feel it go up. "Merlin! That made you harder. Oh my-" Harry clamped a hand over Draco's mouth. "Do you mind, I don't want to world to know where my sexual preferences lay quite yet!" Draco smirked and licked his tongue at Harry's palm. "Don't!" Harry pulled back and blushed, trying to rub the feeling off his hand. Draco sighed. "And what, you think im the virgin oasis?" Harry eyed him funny and slyed. "Draco Malfoy, your as straight as a door knob and everyone knows it. Crab told everyone that he heard you and an older guy doing it over the winter break." Draco's rage snapped and he pulled out his wand. Harry jumped him and took the wand away. But put himself in a very bad possession. Harry gulped as Draco's ice blue eyes warmed into him. "Your nervous because you like me. You know I fancy guys and you never told me that you fancied them too? How rude." Draco laid there, all serious and sexy like. "Will, aren't you going to kiss me?" Harry looked down and gulped again. Draco closed his eyes and smiled. His legs opening and bending, letting Harry rest on him perfectly. Harry's manhood was being forced into his jeans and his heart into his throat. "Draco, im not a slut. If I do anything with anyone, it has to be love and not just sex. Im sorry." He went to move but Draco held him there. "And what makes you think I don't care about you, my sexy foe?" Harry blushed.  
  
To be continued. (If you want more, ask me nicely.And I promise I'll make it good!) 


	2. Last kiss

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. His legs opening and bending, letting Harry rest on him perfectly. Harry's manhood was being forced into his jeans and his heart into his throat. "Draco, im not a slut. If I do anything with anyone, it has to be love and not just sex. Im sorry." He went to move but Draco held him there. "And what makes you think I don't care about you, my sexy foe?" Harry blushed.  
  
Draco purred and kissed him. Harry's eyes closed and he gave into those sweet lips. "Wait!" Harry pulled back. "Draco, if your gonna ditch me in the morning I'll take your wand and turn you into a dildo for Hermione!" Draco smirked. "Your that serious arent you.Ok then, I promise to be true to you and not leave unless I get bored." Harry frowned and sighed. "I guess that's the best im gonna get." Draco slowly undressed. "Trust me Harry, the best is soon to cum." They smirked and joined in that heated kiss.  
  
-Later-  
  
Harry laid in the bed, panting, Draco was moving slowly inside of him. Harry had tears in his eyes. It hurt so much. "So perfect." Draco purred and rocked Harry's body into the bed. It squeaked as they moved on to a faster pace.  
  
Hermione walked by and blushed. "Dirty little boys!" she growled and went to find her dildo.  
  
"Please don't stop Draco." Draco's eyes rolled back in his head. "I'd die if I tired Harry.Your so tight!" They moaned and held eachother as they felt release overcome them. Harry blinked his teary eyes as Draco looked deep into them. "Harry, I promise, I wont leave you ever. Not until you don't want me anymore." Harry whimpered as Draco pulled out and crawled to his side. He smiled and kissed Draco softly. "I love you, I want you to know that." Harry whispered before falling asleep.  
  
Draco looked out his window and into the full moon. He didn't want to, he hated it, but he was falling inlove with the boy he was raised to over power at any cost. 'I love you too, but for your own good, you'll never know.' he thought and got out of bed. The room door opened and he made his way to the garden outside. It would be a night they would never forget. And never wish to remember.  
  
The wand was lifted and the spell was said.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Harry groaned. "Got I smell funny. And my ass is killing me!" Draco entered the room and smirked. "I told you I'd kick you back." Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "I guess it's time for me to leave. Hogwarts starts in a week and im going over to Ron's for a while. So I guess it's good bye, but Draco, um, thank you for letting me stay. I really do like you." Draco nodded "You can show yourself out." He said, but wouldn't face him as he lift the room and ran off to hide.  
  
The car was slow as it lift the drive way. The tears were painful as his looked away. The words were too quickly said, and the love to shortly shared.  
  
Harry's heart broke. He was leaving the only thing he loved, and the only thing he hated. The blond boy only watched the car drive off. He never waved, or cried, of showed any emotion. His father stood near. Hand on shoulder, key in lock. He felt like dying as he watched. Then something clicked.  
  
The car stopped as Draco swooped down in front of it on his broom he jumped off and got inside the car. "Drive!" The man nodded and sped off. Harry blinked. "Draco, what are you-?" Draco stopped him with a kiss. "I love you and my father's going to kill me!" Harry smiled and felt tears come to his eyes. "I love you to, and im so proud of you, but Hogwarts will protect us. I never want to leave you."  
  
-A year later-  
  
Harry yawned as he got out of his dorm bed. There was a knock at the door as Hermione entered and slyed. "I wish you two would leave a message on your door or something!" Draco smirked. "Like what, 'having sex, beware?'" Harry giggled as Messy made her way from his feet to their pillow. "And that thing is too cute." Messy winked at the girl and fell into a deep slumber. Draco held Harry and kissed his neck. "Wanna go for round four?" Hermione tossed her hands into the air and lift. "Men!"  
  
Draco and Harry kissed. And it still tasted like lollipops. 


End file.
